The Librarian
"''I’ve been used enough to last several goddamn lifetimes. I’m certainly not letting that happen again."'' ―The Librarian The Librarian is a multiversal wanderer who found his way onto TTN. He's a strange contradicting mess of multiple dimensions. He prefers to keep to himself, reading books from various timelines. The Librarian originates from an old timeline that has been lost to the tides of time due to his sheer age. Backstory Early Life The Librarian long ago was a regular human named Eire Varian, born to two loving parents on November 14th 2339. It should be noted that the timeline he originates from deviates from most other timelines travelers come from quite a bit, though The Librarian has failed to find his original timeline. He theorizes that it might have been destroyed due to the usage of Aether, or perhaps it is extremely difficult to access. That, or it was swept away from by the tides of time. Either way, his hope of finding it has been diminished to the point he has stopped bothering to locate it. Eire took interest to engineering, studying it intensely from his teenage years. Eventually, Eire caught interest of a government organization called Cryine, and was set out to join the organization once he had finished his studies as a young adult. Eire would go on to marry a woman named Kizun. Despite the relationship appearing initially stable, it soon turned extremely toxic on both sides. Once Kizun had their son, Padma, the two ended up in a fight that resulted in a divorce. Kizun did not want anything to do with the kid or Eire, and simply wanted to move on completely from the relationship, lacking any obligations to a child. As a result, Eire would raise Padma as a single parent, not wanting to leave him to the fostercare system when he had the means to provide for him. As he raised his son, Eire continued his work as an engineer. Unknown to the rest of the universe, Cryine had just recently discovered time travel. They also discovered a substance dubbed "Aether", which had greater ability to manipulate time. Unknown to the organization at the time, Aether also had the ability to bend dimensions and the multiverse itself if utilized with proper care. Aether Incident Unfortunately for Eire, a terrible disaster struck at his work. An experiment with the substance had gone terribly wrong, attracting extradimensional attention. An unknown cosmic being from an unknown dimension attacked the organization, causing permanent damage in its reality. The attack had several casualties, and Eire Varian was among one of them. Eire Varian had stood up to this dimensional horror to ensure the protection of those around him. Unknown to anyone else at the time, this unknown cosmic being was quite the researcher, dragging various third dimension beings into the seventh dimension in order to study the affects on them and to eventually get the results he wanted. Most of the time, the project was a "failure" to this cosmic being, as subjects would become brain dead due to the incomprehensibility of the dimension. However, the fact that Eire wasn't forced into a state of irrational fear got its hopes up, resulting in it deciding to drag him into the seventh dimension in hope that this subject wouldn't become a vegetable. As far as everyone else knew, the man known as Eire Varian was MIA and disappeared under mysterious circumstances, as the incident was never revealed to the public due to the possibility of terrorists trying to damage reality using the substance. He was considered dead both by Cryine and the rest of the world. (Un)fortunately, he wasn't. The Seventh Dimension After the unknown being dragged Eire away, he left him alone at his destination. The experience of being left alone in the dimension would be described as the Librarian as "Falling apart continuously, and then falling apart some more", which he thinks "doesn't even start to describe the horror of being transformed by that place". Unable to do anything but stare into the dimension, the natural laws of the seventh dimension had their fun with Eire's entire being. Part of the Librarian is convinced that he died in the dimension, and that some new consciousness formed on the drifting soul of a dying man. He also doesn't exactly feel like that his human life was real, like it was covered in a strange fog. He doesn't even feel connected to his old name. From the entire experience, the Librarian's entire personality was basically turned into a mash of various conflicting traits with no stability. Or rather, a multitude of different fractured unformed personalities. During the whole time, his entire being was imbued with the properties of the seventh dimension, resulting in them transforming him, as well as granting him various abilities. Some other stuff was also thrown into the mix... Various beings from the seventh dimension had stumbled across the Librarian in this state, and had made their own observations. He was, after all, out there for an extremely long period of time, if metatime is to be considered. Most seventh dimension beings are aware of his presence and what happened. However, his captor would prevent any of them from interfering. Leaving 7D Eventually, after multiple thousands of years had passed (and probably much more), the Librarian gained enough strength to finally escape the seventh dimension. After a bit, he started to wander the multiverse, and learn about his gained abilities more. For a while, the Librarian was nothing but a wandering mass of the scattered psyche of some man. Throughout the years, however, the Librarian was able to bit by bit stabilize his mind into something that was cohesive. He eventually regained his old personality, though not completely; Sometimes he would relapse. Personality The Librarian is intelligent, but ironically not book smart.. He is still grasping the meanings of terms that are standard to most time travelers, and there is a chance that the meaning of certain conversations will be completely lost on him. Of course, due to being well traveled, one could raddle off the exact definition of something and he would instantly understand what was being spoken of. He is cold and rather stoic, rarely showing much emotion. This is both due to the fact his circumstances left him severely isolated, and the fact that he generally doesn't feel emotions to the same magnitude as others. Although he does indeed feel, due to the much lesser strength of his emotions, they won't influence him as much. He could absolutely loathe someone, and yet still be able to act somewhat kindly to them. He is quite curious and enjoys learning new information of any kind. He prefers to see things for himself rather than hear from secondary sources. Chances are, if something interesting is going on, his scrying dimensional eye is watching closely. Of course, he's just happy to watch instead of getting directly involved. The Librarian has a lot to say in text, as talking is a right that he lacks. He often gets caught up in random tangents, philosophical waxing, and subjects that have nothing to do with the matter at hand. Typing seems to help him think clearly. One of the things the Librarian wishes for most is to be left alone to his own devices. Due to this, he has a tendency to stay out of situations that may attract unwanted attention. He may intervene if something extremely abhorrent is done, but other than that he's merely a watcher. This is mostly due to his severe apathy, due to severe isolation and trauma from his past. Although appearing rather put together, this appearance of being together is merely an illusion mastered through years of practice. In reality, under the surface, the Librarian is a fearful and broken being who was forced through the intense mind breaking weight of the seventh dimension for an intensely long period of time. A mixed contradiction of human and cosmic being. His soul is kept together by sheer willpower. The fact it is being kept together by sheer willpower when it should be falling apart is causing progressively more damage to his soul. He spends much of his time blindly staring into space, still having trouble grasping his condition. Not only that, but under the surface he has a psyche problem, caused by the damage from being in 7D for so long. Although he can keep it together for the most part, if a traumatic situation occurs, it can cause his personality to splinter temporarily. To an extent, The Librarian is still trying to hold onto his humanity, somewhat in denial of his own circumstances. His biggest concern is people figuring out how broken he is under the surface, as he's aware of how people generally react to people who act insane. They tend to... Stop treating them like people with their own wants and needs. He knows that most people expect those in spells of insanity will kill entire planets. The Librarian thinks that people would either think of him as a lost cause, or try to help him out as a preemptive strike to prevent him from destroying entire planets; Either way, not caring about the person who has to live with the experience. While he does come off as rather apathetic, this is due to the fact he's too busy dealing with his own problems to properly give the multiverse the time of day. If The Librarian wants something done, nothing could actually succeed at stopping him, merely delaying him. His current goal of focus is to get his mind together, one way or another. Due to the severe manipulation his captor forced him through, The Librarian severely dehumanizes himself. He has trouble being active and taking reign of situations, requiring the assistance of others to tell him what he wants to do. He partly views himself as not having emotions or thoughts. Because of this, he's extremely annoyed by people who treat him in such a matter, as he absolutely despises the treatment while being unaware of his own mental conditioning. It should be noted The Librarian is practically a mute, barely able to mutter out a single word. This is mostly due to the trauma wrought on by his circumstances, both physical and mental. History in TTN Eventually, The Librarian joined TTN after hearing about it in whispers from the worlds of other travelers. After the initial kidnappings of The Game of Venus, Adryel's soul was severely damaged due to unprotected entrance into the fifth dimension as he exited the game. The Librarian was able to repair it, however Adryel ended up screaming in pain and confusion the entire time. How Adryel reacted reminded the Librarian critically of how he reacted while he was stuck in the seventh dimension. The Librarian kept going with the repair, however, knowing that he was ultimately doing Adryel good - but the thought crossed his mind that the unknown being who dragged him into the seventh dimension in the first place was thinking the same. After the repair was successful, The Librarian's psyche ending up fracturing for a few days due to the fact the event was traumatic to preform. This was due to the fact The Librarian was unable to handle forcing someone into similar horrible circumstances, even with valid reason. Eventually, The Librarian learned of the fact that Adryel's soul was damaged once more, and that Calamity had stolen his body. He became enraged at Calamity, swearing that he would die for what he had done. Though, those feelings soon died down as his psyche got itself back together... Still, nonetheless, he was upset. When Victor gained access to TTN, The Librarian quickly became friends with him. He assisted him with building a house. He also traded him for a mysterious vial of liquid. When Calamity was offering up Adryel's soulless body and said he was just going to dump it otherwise, The Librarian had heavy objections. He didn't want some unknown being to get their hands on a semi crystalline body and make some sort of weapon. The price, of course, was a soul. The Librarian didn't want to do this at first, but he eventually decided to travel to a timeline that he believed to be a mutated epithet of his original timeline, obtaining the soul from a criminal bandit lord. Of course, he regretted it the instance after he painfully ripped it out of their body, but nonetheless made the trade. His anger towards Calamity for this only grew. The Librarian also gave Eex Gar a lift out of where he was trapped - though swore he knew the voice coming out of the communicator, as it knew him. At some point, The Librarian would, with Father's help, get Adryel's soul back into his body. He ended up feeling extremely guilty because of his actions, as they were all too familiar to what had been forced upon him in 7D. Father also revealed that he suspected The Librarian was an attempt to create a third generation demon. Although he felt like that wasn't the valid explanation due to the fact he did not feel compelled to consume souls, it put the idea in his head. After all, with no knowledge of what the entity even was, it could have been the case that a Devil was responsible. He also paid witness to The Lugawoo killing one of his siblings... Which is when he suspected that Lugawoo was a big more than some odd childlike entity. The Librarian contributed to the death of Calamity, assisting Adryel, Parsnip and Skak with killing him. Earlier exposure to a reality anchor and its effects on him resulted in him realizing that he has been subconsciously warping reality to force himself to be stable this entire time. This revelation resulted in The Librarian shutting down Calamity's abilities, enough for Skak to stick a reality anchor onto him to allow him to be killed. After a bit, The Librarian started to suffer from stability problems, resulting in him constantly blacking out. What was supposed to be another spell of that was an opportunity for... Something. Whatever happened, it resulted in a large portion of The Librarian's energy being drained, physical weakness, and severe distress. As well as a severe lingering hunger, something urging him to find something to fill the energy void. He mostly used this hunger as an excuse to get snacks from Anti-Virus. Right after that, Adryel would go insane on Planet Squirt due to the crystals afflicting him - Bismuth, like Calamity's. Taken over by an alter ego that called himself the Captain. The Librarian helped pin him down from his pocket dimension, covering his crystalline arm with his own crystals. However, The General would attack everyone present, taking Parsnip captive. The Librarian in his severely weakened state was not able to do much to defend her, which made him... Rather upset with himself. Determined, he swiftly helped mount a plan of attack with the net, figuring out multiple distractions to set up in order to retrieve Parsnip. He pulled her into 6D, but The General pursued him there. They would get into conflict, resulting in The Librarian ending up rather badly injured as they fought. He warped out near the end of the battle, that being the worst conflict he had ever found himself in. The fight consumed quite a bit of his energy, resulting in his soul falling into a more unstable state. Father transferred some of his energy to The Librarian, however. It wasn't much, but it was rather appreciated. Powers and Abilities Although over the years his skill with technology has decayed, The Librarian does have quite the aptitude with machinery and engineering due to his former career. He excels at figuring out how technology works, and is rather skilled at reverse engineering unrecognizable things. He is often careful while doing so, due to past incidents. The Librarian's being is rather odd, as although he shares some of the traits of 7D beings, he doesn't have them exactly. These traits come from being left in the seventh dimension for an extremely long time. He doesn't really fit into the category of any dimensional being. In fact, his body is simultaneously made out of multiple dimensions. Due to his strange condition, the Librarian's physical form isn't truly physical. Although able to exist properly most of the time, he doesn't really exist, at least in the way one should. He has discovered that the reason why he's more stable than he theoretically should is due to the fact he had been subconsciously reality warping himself into stability. He can't utilize his reality warping abilities without losing focus on himself, which can have really disastrous consequences. The Librarian's soul is quite screwed up and doesn't function properly, resembling a puzzle that has been put together incorrectly yet was forced through the holes to stick together. It's kept together by his sheer willpower to keep things together and make it appear that everything is fine. However, due to its forcefulness, his soul is slowly accumulating more damage in its current state. At a glance, it does have similarities to the soul of a demon - though the affliction on his soul is definitely something else. There's a strange energy both around it and occupying it. His soul is extremely impervious to exterior damage and is difficult to harm. The Librarian has quite the aptitude for manipulating the dimensions. To the Librarian, the other dimensions are things he can always clearly see, save for 7D. Due to this, he can travel through them with relative ease, and look into the locations of other dimensions without being physically present. Of course, this ability can always be interfered with, though typical dimensional blocking methods. He has the ability to change forms, though using anything other than his true form causes a strain on his mind. He can only maintain a different one for so long. The more of a departure it is from his true form, the more stress it puts on his mind. Instead of having any "real" physical limbs, the Librarian summons limbs on a "as needed" basis. He can comfortably control eight limbs at any time. Anything above that is possible, but strains the Librarian quite a bit. The Librarian has an aptitude for manipulating souls. He can attack them directly, but also repair them. He mostly uses this ability for defense purpose to ward off attackers typically by causing direct but temporary damage to the soul, but it can go deeper than that. He can also read souls, though how in depth he can read them depends on circumstance. The Librarian is much stronger than even he realizes, and definitely is not tapping into all of his potential. Perhaps because doing so would remind him too much about his experience... That, and he doesn't need to tap into all of that power to be left the hell alone. He's typically associated with Pruskite crystals. Trivia * The Librarian does, in fact, browse TV Tropes on occasion when he is bored, and may use the vocabulary from the site to describe things. This is a reference to the fact that Imbion's life has been ruined by TV Tropes. ** He's somewhat aware that he's being genre blind to some extent, but that's due to the fact he's still somewhat in denial of what he's gone through. * In his original universe, The Librarian is an anti-villain. Category:Characters